Apocalypse Of Love
by summerclash
Summary: Nothing seems perfect now I'm here...It's just that she was at the wrong place at the wrong time...but could he mend her life ? OOTP SPOILERS


Apocalypse of Love

A/n:It feels so good to be back!Alright,to began this wonderful year, I would like to introduce my latest fanfic ever, Apocalypse of Love (AOL).If anyone had known me from my previous pen-name. I just hope that you guys try to find if I had made any changes to my writings……….Oh yea, before I forget remember that nothing belongs to me…yadada the same old thing except for the plot.So…..anyone hope you enjoy this! Just read and review!

If owe any one of this, I wouldn't be staying in apartment

The rain pounded on the windowpane noisily. The tension in the Great Hall was thick. Everyone was feeling as gloomy as the morning sky outside. Especially the Gryffindor. In other words, they were mourning. Mourning for the loss of a friend who disappeared 6 days ago. The missing person is none other then Hermione Granger. Hermione was abducted by a group of Deatheaters and never was to be heard again other then ominous letters from the Deatheaters themselves. It was the act of ransom. Hermione's life for Harry's. As simple as that. The only thing complicated was that they could not let Harry go or get Hermione killed. The pressure was too much. Alliances were broken and made. Things were going near chaos. Suddenly there was a loud sob, a signal to make all the girls in the Gryffindor house to go hysterical. Lavender couldn't take it. She couldn't believe that it was happening especially to someone that she knew for 6 years in a row. Even though they weren't close friends, Lavender still knew what kind of person Hermione was. Those many nights when she relies on Hermione's potions to ease her period cramp. The night when all the girls stayed up late at night changing secrets. It felt as if she had lost one of her most precious possession. That is her close friend, Hermione.

Harry stared numbly at his plate of food. If only he knew. If only he had seen it coming. If only…...The pain and anger took over him more after the death of Sirius, Harry's godfather. He just couldn't believe nor accept it. Everyone that he loved and care for just vanish just like that. Just like a curse spreading through them. Like the damned scar on his forehead. Harry suddenly stabs the wooden table with his knife. This is so damn frustrating. He doesn't heck care now. He's going to blow the whole Slytherin house into bits. Blood for blood. Even it means staying for an eternity in Azkaban and losing his soul. What he has to lose anyway?

Recently, the whole Slytherin house had become the target of resentment from the entire Gryffindor house even some pupils from other houses. Moreover, the upper levels. Ron, Harry and including some other Gryffindor had gone on a deadly rampage of hexing any Deatheater related students (which not surprisingly half of the house) with hexes of different kinds. Just few days back, Seamus had hex someone and caused him to stay in the infirmary with broken limbs. The hexes had gotten more and more deadly and personal that even the Professors could not control the situation. And the most favorite fight was that between Draco, Harry, Ron and Blaise. The fight occurred during the lunch break. It was a fight not to be forgotten. The quartet had blown up part of the Quidditch field and surprisingly no one ever was killed.

Everyone in the Great Hall suddenly shushed up as Harry stood up. It seemed as though someone had put the silent mode on as he walked across the hall towards the Slytherin table. The air surrounding home was filled with strange velocity as he made his way to a particular blond head boy. "NO! NO Harry! Don't do it!" scream Ginny as she realized what Harry was going to do. Harry ignored her as he continued to walk towards Draco who had stood up to meet Harry. The whole lace had gone chaotic in a matter of seconds as everyone realized what Harry was trying to do.

"Mr. Potter! Get back here!" "No Harry mate! Don't do it!" "Harry what the hell?"

Suddenly the door opened and Hagrid stumbled in panting. Everyone returned to the previous state, silent while waiting and answer from this big burly man for his sudden entrance. The last time someone had made a sudden entrance was 5 years back to announce that a stroll had escaped into the grounds."

"Is Hermione! I've found her!


End file.
